Cuando el Sol se Esconde
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: La noche era perfecta, las velas habían sido apagadas y el pastel ya se había comido; los regalos abiertos y ambos estaban listos para continuar con la sorpresa que ella había preparado para él por su cumpleaños. [El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Problemas color Naranja del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina]. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!


_[One-Shot]_

**Cuando el Sol se Esconde**

—**Naruto U. & H. Hinata****—**

**S**ummary: La noche era perfecta, las velas habían sido apagadas y el pastel ya se había comido; los regalos abiertos y ambos estaban listos para continuar con la sorpresa que ella había preparado para él por su cumpleaños. _[__El siguiente fic participa en el reto: Problemas color Naranja del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina]__. _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!

**A**dvertencias: Algo de lime (por eso la clasificación T) y muerte de personajes. XD

**D**isclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Cuando el Sol se Esconde_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Después de un intento frustrado de 8100 palabras, regresó a exponer este fic como mi presentación a la actividad del foro antes mencionado XD en el sumario. Ah, espero que les guste ya que bueno, lo hice con lo poco que me quedaba de ganas para escribir (y tiempo) ja, por eso y más si les agrada el fic, ¡coméntenlo! XD

* * *

><p><strong>|•|<strong>

* * *

><p>Él la tocaba tal sutil y ágilmente que quedaba claro que era un ninja experto, entrenado en el divino arte de la seducción; sus manos y sus dedos parecían haber sido un producto exitoso del poder seductivo del que Dios era capaz de otorgarle a un hombre antes de nacer. Se movían con tal experiencia que Hinata lo supo, no había dos hombres iguales a él.<p>

Al principio era torpe, a veces incluso tímido, pero cuando agarraba el modo y su cuerpo se conectaba con el suyo de aquella manera, la mayor de los Hyūga sabía perfectamente que él estaba inspirado.

La noche era perfecta, se dijo regocijándose por la emoción, las velas habían sido apagadas y el pastel ya estaba comido; los regalos abiertos y ambos estaban listos para continuar con la sorpresa que ella había preparado para él por su cumpleaños: habían visto películas y entre besos picarones y abrazos efusivos se habían repetido cuánto se amaban mientras ella reía y lo felicitaba nuevamente por su día.

Naruto por su parte jamás creyó que una situación semejante pudiese ocurrirle algún día; estaba ahí, con la mujer que amaba disputándose el control de algo que estaba más allá de las habilidades de cualquier ninja en la historia de Konoha. Ella se movía ágilmente mientras él asechaba cual depredador en la salvaje selva.

Las risas de ella sólo lo hacían moverse con más ahínco. Y sus besos sólo lo encendían más; sus manos eran habilidosas y su pequeño departamento de la nada logró convertirse en un sitio de guerra. Los cojines del sofá estaban regados, la televisión aún encendida en un canal donde apenas se percibía la estática y el sonido del chocolate estrenado en un cuerpo acalorado.

Las respiraciones se hacían cada vez más dificultosas y dentro de aquel pequeño espacio, ya hacían dos cuerpos unidos, uno junto al otro; tomándose su tiempo para explorarse con lentitud. Desde los brazos y la espalda de él, hasta las piernas y glúteos de ella. El ambiente estaba listo para ser estrenado, para ser usado para los más perversos e indecentes deseos del cumpleañero que ahora veía su creación: Hinata estaba ahí tendida, con los pechos al aire y la cadera desnuda con un cinturón hecho de chocolate batido.

La cara de ella estaba sonrojada fuertemente mientras las manos de Naruto hacían maravillas consigo, él era el dueño ahora. Él era quién manejaba la situación a su conveniencia. Eso era algo que a él le provocó cierto regocijo, ella no debía pelear ahora, debía dejar que él se hiciera cargo; desde la primera lamida hacia el cinturón de chocolate, hasta la última penetrada de la noche.

Gemidos resonando sus nombres simultáneamente. Sus suspiros alcanzando el techo y el calor del momento en medio de una noche de lluvia eran los contribuyentes a un ambiente perfecto. Naruto sabía que los labios de su amante no tenían más dueños además de él, después de todo él la conocía bien y lo que no supo al principio lo supo por medio de los amigos más cercanos a ella.

Él era el primero en todo, su primer beso, su primera ocasión de sexo oral donde fue él el dominante, y ahora, la primera vez de ella con un hombre; con orgullo Naruto supo que era él. Que ella había reservado su himen para él. Su inexperiencia y su fuego interior le hacían casi correrse antes de tiempo. Estaba emocionado e hinchado de ego. La piel de Hinata era sólo de él, ahora sólo de él.

_»Intentémoslo, Hinata. Quiero saber… que se siente ser amado._ —Eso lo había dicho él, reconoció el momento donde el bochorno abrazó sus mejillas e hizo que sus axilas se mojaran un poco. Ella completamente sonrojada y él levemente nervioso, puesto que se había propuesto a verla y a platicar con ella.

Naruto ya deseaba ser amado, ya no amar. Sino ser amado. Deseaba descubrir lo que era que una chica no sintiese pena o enojo al abrazarlo, deseaba que ella lo viese con una sonrisa (aunque al poco tiempo descubrió que disfrutaba más verla sonreírle tímidamente mientras decía un sutil: «buenos días, Na-Naruto-kun»), y que más allá de eso, que no lo viese como quién se había convertido a los ojos de todas las aldeas después de la gran guerra; sino por lo que era. Sin fingir. Sin mostrarse como lo que no era: un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas digno de chicas como Sakura o Ino.

Él no era educado, ni siquiera sabía doblar una servilleta o mínimos conocimientos de la preparación del té. Pero ahí estaba, con una mujer de un clan tradicional, con una chica que lo idolatró en la infancia, que lo quiso en la adolescencia y lo ama en la adultez. Aún tímida, aún reservada y algo conservadora pero ella era su esposa. Ya era su mujer, era suya: _Uzumaki Hinata_, oh, a Naruto le encantaba cómo sonaba eso.

Bebió el chocolate que quedaba de la piel y sorbió hasta la última gota llevándose gustoso el aroma de su mujer al par en el que ella soltaba un respingo de placer manteniendo la boca abierta. Sin duda era así como a él le gustaba. Con esas delicadas y poderosas manos aferrándose a su cabellera, temblando, ansiosa por él.

Cuando alzó la cara sonriendo por saber lo que seguía, estando ya ambos desnudos, miró a su esposa quién le correspondió la sonrisa, sonrojada mientras le susurraba al instante en el que los dedos del hombre se adentraban a la profundidad de su cuerpo: "Feliz cumpleaños, Na-Naruto-kun".

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

—Papá —llamó un hombre rubio de 23 años a un anciano que permanecía sentado arriba de las montañas de los Kages, justamente donde estaba el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze. El anciano suspiró cuando una corriente de aire le corrió los blancos cabellos hacia delante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Kushina y Mito están abajo preguntando por su abuelo, hay una celebración abajo y todos se preguntan el paradero del cumpleañero —dijo el hombre sonriente. Naruto carraspeó sin importancia—. ¿Papá?

—¿Sabes? Nunca se los dije ni a tus hermanos ni a ti, pero quiero que lo sepas.

Uzumaki Hiro arqueó una ceja mirando a su padre. Jamás lo había visto tan serio, descartando las veces en las que el padre reprendía al hijo por travesuras o por preocuparle en ocasiones en las que no regresaba en el tiempo aproximado de regreso a casa de una misión. Hiro le hizo un ademán para incitar a su _viejo_ a continuar.

—Siempre fue en mi cumpleaños —dijo entonces—, siempre fueron días como hoy en los que tu madre me dio los momentos más significativos de su vida, convirtiéndolos en los más importantes de la mía. —Sonrió melancólico, pensando en aquellos ojos perlados—. Desde nuestro primer beso, hasta nuestro primer nieto.

Hiro sonrió con su padre sentándose a su lado notando que no muy lejos del rostro de la quinta Hokage, se hallaba el rostro joven de Uzumaki Naruto, el hombre que ahora era un simple abuelo amistoso y algo severo con sus nietos en momentos en los que éstos lo sacaban realmente de sus casillas. Aunque antes había que aclarar que Uzumaki Naruto fue en algún tiempo no muy lejano la pesadilla de sus senseis siendo apenas un niño travieso. Y siendo Uzumaki Hiro su primogénito, poseía esas mismas cualidades, sólo que a ese carácter se agregaba la parte que heredó de su fallecida madre: la prudencia.

—Fue una pena (pero con toda sinceridad, un gran alivio) que ella me haya dejado una semana después de mi cumpleaños —los ojos azules, llorosos se cerraron con pesar—. Me alegro que… sólo haya cerrado sus ojos.

Hiro no supo qué decir. Salvó:

—Todos la amábamos, papá —aseguró el hombre que parecía ser una copia de Naruto, sólo que sin sus marcas en forma de bigotes en las mejillas, pero fuera de eso, cualquiera que viese a Hiro podría decir que Naruto se había clonado, esta vez permanentemente—. Eso ella lo sabía. Tú lo sabes.

—Sí, ella lo sabía —sollozó sin dejar la sonrisa—. De eso ya hace dos años, y honestamente, hijo mío, yo ya estoy cansado.

Hiro lo miró atento.

—Mi padrino solía meterse con infinidad de mujeres a la noche; teniendo a la que amaba a su lado esperándolo, hasta que finalmente cayó muerto cumpliendo con su deber dejándola a ella en muy mal estado. —Suspiró al instante en el que la corriente de aire llegó con un poco de más fuerza—. Mi padre murió con mi madre pocas horas después de mi nacimiento salvando igual que mi padrino, a su amada aldea; sé que ambos se amaron hasta el final. Y yo, amé a Hinata… —se detuvo a sí mismo—, no, aún la amo. Aún la siento a mi lado, tal vez creas que ya chocheo pero ésa es la verdad. Amo a tu madre y ella murió amándome. —Naruto miró al cielo y se dejó caer en el césped liviano del día—. Que tus hermanos (Rin, Kanoe y Len) se enteren.

Una triste sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Hiro mientras veía a su padre cerrar los ojos al momento en el que el sol bajaba por las fronteras de Konoha y al poco tiempo, la luna se apoderaba del cielo junto a su ejército de estrellas, combatiendo a la fiera oscuridad en una batalla lenta y eterna.

—Lo sabrán —prometió Hiro poniendo la mano sobre el cuello de Naruto. No sintió nada. Puso la palma en su rostro, tampoco sintió nada. Y más tarde alzó la mirada al cielo y vio que las estrellas brillaban con mucho ahínco esa noche.

De pronto la celebración se había borrado de la mente de Hiro, mientras éste pensaba que debía quedarse al lado de su viejo por si éste despertaba exclamando como era su costumbre que su víctima había caído en una nueva broma; pero la sonrisa en la cara de su padre le dio a entender a esa parte razonable que había heredado de Hyūga Hinata, que su padre en aquella ocasión no bromeaba.

—La primera vez, ¿eh? —preguntó al aire con voz ronca. Una nueva corriente de aire salió al encuentro con él, sólo para acariciarle ambos lados de la mejilla—. No olvides a papá, mamá. Él nunca lo hizo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, sé que no es el mejor pero fue todo lo que pude exprimir de mi cerebrito en el último momento; en cuanto al otro one-shot que había hecho, voy a modificarle un poco ciertos tornillos y en cuanto lo tenga listo lo expondré como nueva obra en mi perfil, si es que acaso lo público también en el grupo.<em>

_Por cierto, alguien fan del NaruHina no se ha afiliado o siquiera se ha pasado por el grupo en Facebook, es hora de que lo hagan, hay temas interesantes, miembros con mucha historia en el mundo de la escritura y muchas actividades divertidas. ¡Vamos, qué esperan, pasen yo ya les invité! XD_

_Por cierto si les gustó el fic, no sean malos, díganmelo con un fabuloso review. Yo lo apreciaría mucho y me haría escribir más cosas como esta o mejores._

_Ya nos leeremos. Hasta pronto._

_**JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
